<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【海风】暗恋 by lmzimayday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588967">【海风】暗恋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmzimayday/pseuds/lmzimayday'>lmzimayday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmzimayday/pseuds/lmzimayday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双向暗恋<br/>第三人旁观视角，私设她们在延禧之前就已经认识了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>秦岚/吴谨言</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天我想讲的，是一个关于暗恋的故事。</p><p>故事的主人公是我的两个朋友，哦请别误会，这不是经典的“我有个朋友”式的开头，我并非假借朋友的名义说自己的事，而是真真正正的，我的两个朋友的故事。她们一个叫秦岚，一个叫吴谨言。</p><p> </p><p>我认识秦岚已经很久了，具体大概可以追溯到2009年，那时候她正在拍一部抗日战争题材的电影，有些镜头在上海取景。我那时是一个小制片人，正在跟一个民国戏的剧组，刚好在同一个拍摄地。影视基地就那么大，两个剧组低头不见抬头见，况且很多都是熟人，我有时候也会两个剧组晃荡，一来二去我就和秦岚相熟了。</p><p>秦岚是个很好相处的人，开朗又随性，那段时间我们相处的很愉快，经常在剧组收工之后一起到附近吃东西，聊到大半夜，虽然大部分时间都是我在吃，拜托，我又不是演员，为了身材放弃食物不是我该干的事。况且，那时候秦岚正在和那部电影的导演谈恋爱，恋爱中的女人不都是这样的么。</p><p>我们聊天的时候也经常谈起，秦岚说，他是个很有才华的人。</p><p>他看到的世界和我是完全不同的，他的世界里是光和影，是一帧帧的画面，有时候我觉得在他眼里黑白和彩色的世界都是分开的。有一次我们聊天时，秦岚说道。她满目柔光，提到那个人似乎整个人都变得柔软了许多。</p><p>跟这样的人在一起不会有不真实感吗。</p><p>可能有一点吧。秦岚笑一笑，所以我想多陪在他身边，看到他就会踏实很多。</p><p>于是后来听说她跟着那个导演跑遍了全国的电影宣传时，我一点也不觉得惊讶。也许对她来说，陪伴和付出也许就是表达爱的方式，她喜欢这种陪伴，也享受为对方付出。当然这并不局限于爱情，对于朋友她也是如此。</p><p>无论朋友还是爱人，能一直陪伴的确是一件让人踏实的事，这种感觉我能体会。所以，回到北京后我每一次约她出来吃饭，除了在外面拍戏，只要她人在北京，她都是会来的。</p><p>在这个年代，真实感是很稀缺的，而秦岚就是这样一个能给人真实感的人。</p><p>至于几年后她和那位导演分手，对方迅速结了婚，那都是后话了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>认识吴谨言是在几年后，2012年左右，那时候她还在北影表演系读大三。有一次，公司的一部电视剧在北影挑女二号，至于是什么剧什么角色我已经忘了，总之是一次校园海选，老板让我负责那次的活动选角。</p><p>我当时收了几大箱学生们递来的试镜光盘，让我印象最深的就是吴谨言。</p><p>海选活动最后一天中午，我收拾了报名表和光碟准备去吃午饭，突然有一个女孩子跑进来，气喘吁吁地问我，姐姐，请问现在还能报名吗。</p><p>可以的。当时是盛夏，我看着女孩满头的汗一边递了张纸巾给她一边回答，先填一下表格，试镜光盘带了吗。</p><p>女孩听了走上前填好了表格，然后从包里小心翼翼地拿出一张光盘，像是怕一个不小心就弄碎了什么稀世的珍宝。她把光盘双手递过来，然后看着我认真地说，麻烦您，就算要丢，也请您看过之后再丢。拜托了。</p><p>好。我点头双手接过来，说拜托请一定要看的人很多，但说就算丢也请看过再丢的人我倒是没见过。女孩鹿一般的瞳仁闪着光，那个样子我到现在都记得。</p><p>女孩站起来，朝我鞠了一躬，说了声，谢谢。最后看了她的光盘一眼，离开了。</p><p>我记下了盒子上贴着的姓名标签：09级表演系3班，吴谨言。</p><p> </p><p>后来我回到公司，抱着几箱光盘准备和选角导演们一起看，老板却告诉我，计划有变，那个女二号已经定下来了，投资商的女儿。</p><p>这些用不着了，老板随手捡了几张碟拿在手里看了看，又扔回箱子里，都扔了吧。</p><p>我觉得惋惜，但这种事在演艺圈也确实是常态，在资本面前谁能说不呢。我把光盘收了收准备扔掉，忽然却想起来那个跟我说，就算要丢，也请看过之后再丢的女孩子。于是我从几箱光盘里翻出了贴着吴谨言名字的那张，放进电脑里，这是我对她的承诺。</p><p>女孩子的表演有些青涩，不过完成度不错，感情也比较到位，作为一个还没有毕业的学生来说已经可以打80分，而让我最在意的是她眼睛里闪烁着的执着。你知道，现在有很多人都让自己显得对任何事都毫不在意，这样在失去的时候可以更潇洒一点，但是更多时候，认真和在意并不是一件坏事，其实我们可以坦诚一点，允许自己去在意那些对自己很重要的东西。我当时想，假以时日，她或许可以成为一个好演员。</p><p>于是我联系了她。我坦诚地告诉她，那个角色已经内定下来了，我打这个电话其实没有别的意思，只是想和她交个朋友。她的声音听起来很愉快，说谢谢我打这通电话，非常愿意和我交朋友。</p><p>我约她出来吃火锅，提起那个角色，她一边从锅里捞了一片毛肚，一边笑着说，这就是运气啦，也没什么的，毕竟我努力过了。</p><p>况且，交到朋友比那个重要。她顿了顿，语气变得郑重起来对我说，姐姐，真的谢谢你看了我的视频。</p><p>后来我有时会约她出来玩，也会给她介绍一些电视剧电影里的适合她的配角，她从没有因为是小角色而不满，相反只要有的演就特别开心，常常笑嘻嘻地谢我，请我吃饭。</p><p>说真的，我挺喜欢这个小姑娘，真诚的人总是会让人很喜欢的。况且，跟比自己年轻的人在一起，心态都会年轻很多。喂，别试图打听我多大年纪，我不会告诉你们的。</p><p> </p><p>你们应该都会有这样的朋友，你和他们都熟识，但这两个人互相是没有什么交集的，秦岚和吴谨言就是如此。虽然我经常约她们一起玩，但是从没有同时约过两个人。</p><p>但是，这两个人的第一次见面第一次说话，却也是因为我。</p><p> </p><p>大概是2014年，那个时候我失恋了，和我交往三年的男朋友移情别恋了他们公司一个新来几个月的女同事，于是我也成为了被劈腿大军的一员。好了好了，我知道你们都对我失恋的故事没有兴趣，只想听她们的第一次见面，但是故事背景你总得听我说完吧，坐下坐下，耐心听我讲嘛。</p><p>甩了渣男一巴掌和他说了分手之后我觉得愤怒又难过，夹杂着被背叛的失望，毕竟是一段三年的恋情。我急需找人倾诉一下心里的苦闷，于是打开联系人列表刷了一遍，毫不犹豫的选了秦岚，这种时候找她太适合了，而且听说她这段时间一直在北京。</p><p>不出我所料，秦岚听了我在电话里的哭诉毫不犹豫地跑来找我，她一边耐心听我抱着酒瓶子控诉渣男劈腿的恶劣行径，一边柔声劝我少喝一点，不然明天会头痛。我拉着她在KTV里大唱爱情买卖，又哭又闹，说实话，我现在自己想起来都嫌丢人，不过秦岚并没有因为我的发疯而不耐烦，轻轻抚着我的后背，“不哭了亲爱的，为了他不值得的。”</p><p>后来我也不太记得，好像是哭累了也喊累了，还去洗手间吐了一回，头也晕晕乎乎的，秦岚把我从沙发上捞起来，扶着我往包厢外走，“好了好了，咱不喝了啊，我送你回家。”</p><p>巧的是，我们刚走出包厢，走廊上迎面走过来一个人，我模模糊糊觉得那个身影像是吴谨言。我当时也没管那么多，都喝醉了我也懒得认真去辨认，歪在秦岚身上朝她胡乱挥手，“诶，谨言谨言！”</p><p>那还真是吴谨言。她走过来，看着我一副醉鬼的样子很是惊讶，“安然姐，你这是怎么了？”</p><p>“她喝多了。”秦岚把挂在她身上还在往下滑的我捞住，虽然小声但我还是听见了，“失恋心情不好，我现在送她回去。”</p><p>“我才没有心情不好！”我歪着脑袋反驳道，“谁心情不好谁王八蛋！”</p><p>“好好好”，秦岚安抚似的把我乱挥的手按下来，“你小心点别摔着。”</p><p>“你怎么在这儿啊。”我随口问吴谨言。</p><p>“我有个朋友今天过生日。”吴谨言回答，然后上前把半个我从秦岚身上卸下来，架在自己身上，“我帮你一起把她送回去吧，你一个人可能搬不动。”</p><p>“你是在说我胖吗吴谨言！”我脑袋倚在她肩膀上抗议道。</p><p>“没有没有，安然姐最瘦最美最好看！”</p><p>“你就这么走了没关系吗？你的朋友还在这儿吧。”秦岚说道，“不要紧的，我一个人也能把她弄回去。”</p><p>听听，各位，这俩人用的都是什么词，一个搬一个弄的，当我是猪头肉吗。但是当时我懒得和她们计较。</p><p>“没事儿他们玩得正high呢，也不差我一个。”吴谨言的声音还带着笑。“我帮你。”</p><p>“那麻烦你了。”</p><p>“不要紧。”</p><p>两个人架着摇摇晃晃的我走到停车场，然后一起把我塞进车后座，这时候我听见秦岚说：“能麻烦你开车吗，我刚陪她喝了几杯，把要开车这事儿给忘了。”</p><p>“没问题。我刚才一直没敢喝酒，就是怕他们喝多回不去，还好没喝。”</p><p>“谢谢你啦。”</p><p>“不客气。”</p><p>我躺在后座迷迷糊糊的，车子走走停停，她们在前面轻声交谈，具体的我没听清，大概就是关于我为什么喝这么多，我为什么失恋之类的。</p><p>“我叫秦岚。”在一个等红灯的间隙，秦岚说，声音柔柔的。</p><p>“我知道，秦老师，我一眼就认出您啦。”吴谨言声音轻快，“我叫吴谨言，请您多指教。”</p><p>“老师可不敢当，只是入行早一点罢了。”秦岚微笑着说。</p><p>我吹着风感觉头疼稍微缓解了一点，于是决定吐槽秦岚一句：“明明是怕把自己叫老了吧……都一把年纪了您还嫌弃这个呐……”</p><p>“林安然你怎么喝多了还那么多话”，秦岚听了回头白我一眼，“需要我提醒你一下再过几个月你也就3打头了吗。”</p><p>“那不是还有几个月呢嘛，再说了……3打头也比你小。”</p><p>“你再说我就把你从车里扔出去，让你睡大马路上。”秦岚声音软软的凶我，一点威慑力也没有。她就是这样一个温柔到骨子里的人，连说这种凶巴巴的话都温声细语的。</p><p>头又开始晕，于是我闭了嘴，过了一会儿就睡着了，她们两个有没有再说话我便不得而知。我的记忆断断续续的，我模糊记得她们把我从车里架出来，扶着我进了家门，我好像听见秦岚说，你先把她扶到床上，我去给她冲点解酒的东西。</p><p>吴谨言半拖半抱的把我放到床上，我抓着她的袖子不松手，一边嚎一边往她身上蹭。过了一会儿秦岚端着蜂蜜水进来，吴谨言正被我扯着鼻涕眼泪抹了一身，她哭笑不得的被我按在床上，试图伸手去够床头柜的纸巾，“姐你别抹鼻涕行不，我这衣服新买的今天第一次穿……”</p><p>看见秦岚进来，吴谨言像是看见了救星，挣扎着笑道，“秦岚姐秦岚姐，快救我！”</p><p>这个求救十分有效，秦岚放下杯子走过来，先抽了张纸巾给吴谨言，然后笑着把我这个人形挂件从吴谨言身上扒拉下来，“你好好睡行不行，别闹腾啦。”</p><p>后来的事我记不太清楚了，大概是哭累了，我迷迷糊糊快睡着。闭着眼听见秦岚的声音，不过没在和我说话，是对吴谨言，她说：“真是谢谢你了，我一个人可能真弄不过来。”</p><p>“没关系。”</p><p>“那个……”她声音里带着些犹豫，柔声细语地问，“能不能再麻烦你，送我回去呀……真不好意思，我明天一大早得去机场，我得回去收拾行李……你等会儿可以开我的车回家。”</p><p>她大概是真的觉得非常抱歉，因为秦岚从来不是一个喜欢给别人添麻烦的人。</p><p>“没问题啊，我送你回去。”吴谨言的声音带着些愉快的笑意，“那你的车我明天再给你开过去。”</p><p>“这样太麻烦你了，我明天让助理去你那取就好……方便告诉我地址吗。”</p><p>“我在路上跟你说……我们走吧，一会儿把她吵醒了又该闹腾了。”</p><p>“好。走吧。”秦岚轻笑起来，“谢谢你呀，谨言。”</p><p>“不客气，秦岚姐。”</p><p> </p><p>这是她们的第一次见面。</p><p> </p><p>——TBC</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>后来我请她俩一起吃火锅以报答她们没有让我在失恋的当天还露宿街头，火锅店在一个小胡同里，老北京涮羊肉特别正宗，当时正是冬天。吴谨言虽然对涮羊肉的清汤锅表示了嫌弃，但还是笑嘻嘻的吃的挺开心。秦岚一边从铜火锅里给吴谨言捞羊肉一边笑着说，“那天还是多亏遇见谨言，不然咱俩谁都回不来，都怪你非给我倒酒。”</p><p>“你也没少喝。”我吐槽道。</p><p>“谢谢秦岚姐，我自己来就好。”吴谨言面对满满一碟羊肉笑的十分乖巧。</p><p>“我还得谢谢你呢”，秦岚抿嘴笑，“我们公司的人说你还帮我把车洗了，真是太谢谢啦！”</p><p>“不客气，我开你的车回的家，这是应该的。”吴谨言红着脸摇头。</p><p>“这哪是什么应该的，谨言你真是太可爱了”，秦岚说着转头看我，“安然你什么时候认识这么可爱的姑娘，怎么没早给我介绍一下呢！”</p><p>我耸耸肩膀笑了笑，“这不是认识了吗。”</p><p>那天我们聊了挺久，但是不知道是包间里的空调开得太足还是火锅的蒸汽熏得太热，总之，我坐在吴谨言的对面看得清清楚楚，她的脸红的几乎要和铜火锅一个颜色了。</p><p> </p><p>那年年末，一个朋友叫了很多人在自家别墅轰趴顺便跨年，大概十几个人，很多都是很久没见面的老朋友，毕竟这个圈子里大家的时间很难凑到一起。我接到电话之后，随手刷到一条吴谨言的朋友圈，说是杀青了一个民国剧的某个角色，想了想就给她发了消息，问她那天有没有时间，愿不愿意一起去玩。</p><p>都有谁啊，我要是都不认识那不是很尴尬。那边很快回过来消息。</p><p>多交些朋友是好事呀。我回复道，再说，也有你认识的。</p><p>我敲了几个名字发过去，都是些她合作过的演员。哦对，秦岚应该也会来，这个你认识吧。我说。</p><p>那边却很久没有消息回过来。我有点纳闷，诶你人呢。</p><p>啊没事没事。刚不小心把手机摔地上了。</p><p>我丢了个无语的表情给她，然后问，跟我一块去吧？</p><p>过了一会儿，那边回过来一个，好。</p><p>聚会的项目我不说你们大概也猜得到，不过就是那么几种，没什么新意，于是露天烧烤过后就是传统的游戏环节。三三两两的有人打台球，有人坐在地毯上打游戏，有人打牌，剩下的大概七八个人围坐在沙发上玩真心话大冒险。一个空酒瓶放在桌上转，转到谁谁就抽盒子里的纸条，做纸条上写的事情。秦岚坐在我左边，吴谨言挨着我坐在右边，好啦你们别担心，我保证接下来我没耽误她们坐一起。</p><p>那天我大概是比较幸运，几乎没有抽到什么奇奇怪怪的惩罚，但是秦岚就比较惨，几轮下来她已经干了一瓶啤酒，给一个陌生号码打恶搞电话说送外卖，还和一只猫演了情深深雨蒙蒙里的经典桥段。在秦岚一脸愤懑且生无可恋的做这些事时，吴谨言一直安安静静的坐在我旁边，笑得乖巧又有礼貌。</p><p>中途我的手机响了，我离开沙发去阳台接电话，还没打完就听见客厅传来一阵笑声，还夹杂着一些看热闹的起哄。我探头过去看了看，听到有人笑：“秦岚你可真是游戏黑洞啊！”</p><p>我本来打算挂了电话回去看热闹，忽然又听见谁说：“亲吻坐在你右边的人十秒，快点快点，别耍赖哦！”我想起我似乎就是坐在她右边的人，于是决定继续打电话，但我还是悄悄的走到了一个离得不太远能看到客厅的位置。</p><p>我记得我坐在秦岚右边，但是我忘了吴谨言坐在我右边。</p><p>吴谨言开始还和之前一样，柔和又有礼貌的微笑，似乎根本没有意识到这件事和她有关，直到大家把目光都投向她时，她才明白过来秦岚要亲吻的人原来就是她。然后她整个人都愣住了，茫然的啊了一声，懵懵懂懂地看向秦岚。</p><p>秦岚看了看她笑得有些尴尬，说：“人家还小呢，你们为难我就算了，别为难谨言啦。换个人吧，我亲刘芸行不行。”</p><p>“谁要亲你啊哈哈哈哈！”刘芸充分发挥了损友精神，一脸看热闹不嫌事大的表情，“秦小岚你是不是嫌弃人家谨言！”</p><p>“不是不是，我没有！”秦岚慌忙解释道，有点着急地看向吴谨言，“谨言你别误会，我不是这个意思，我是……我是怕你觉得尴尬。”</p><p>“呃……没、没关系的。”吴谨言摸了摸鼻子低声说道，脸红的彻彻底底，连耳根都烧红了。</p><p>“秦岚你快点的，又没让你们舌吻一分钟你至于吗！”旁边有人说。这话一出口吴谨言整个人都颤了一下。</p><p>秦岚无奈地看了一圈，然后轻轻叹了口气，往吴谨言身边挪了挪，看着她小声说：“不好意思啊，谨言。”</p><p>吴谨言红着脸摇摇头，紧张地抿了抿嘴角说：“没事，秦岚姐。”</p><p>然后秦岚浅浅笑了笑，凑过去吻住了吴谨言的嘴唇。</p><p>两个人只是轻轻的嘴唇相触，吴谨言开始还像是没有反应过来，不可置信地眨了眨眼，然后看着面前正闭着眼亲吻她秦岚，也缓缓闭上了眼睛。周围有人给她们数着秒，我站的位置可以看得很清楚，大概过了几秒，吴谨言的手像是不自觉地扶上了秦岚的手臂，而秦岚的手也轻轻覆在吴谨言的脸颊上。</p><p>我觉得有点奇怪，对于一个聚会上的酒后游戏来说，这两个人似乎都过于认真了，平时我们和朋友玩这种亲吻几秒的惩罚的基本套路不都是一边亲一边互瞪或者做鬼脸来逗笑对方吗，何况是没有那么熟悉的朋友。</p><p>随着周围人大喊到十之后，两个人才如梦初醒地睁开眼睛，各自向后撤了撤，吴谨言红着脸看了看秦岚，又看了看周围的人，抿了抿嘴角没有说话。秦岚安抚似的望着吴谨言，有点抱歉地笑了笑，然后转头对一圈人没好气地说：“我说，你们满意了吗。”</p><p>大家哈哈笑着，一时间声音有点嘈杂，我这才注意到我的电话早就断了，大概是我只顾着看她们亲吻一直忘了回答对方，那边不知道什么时候已经挂了电话。我慢吞吞的收了手机回到客厅，没有坐回原先的位置，随便坐在了沙发最边上。</p><p>游戏还在继续，酒瓶转到了另外一人，大家一边笑一边拱他，并没有人觉得刚才她们的亲吻是什么不得了的事，不过是一次普普通通的游戏惩罚罢了。秦岚仍坐在吴谨言身边，转头看她，凑过去对她小声说了句抱歉。吴谨言愣了愣，笑着摇摇头说没事。</p><p>你不介意就好。秦岚像是松了一口气的样子，然后笑着揽了揽她的肩膀。</p><p>过了一会儿秦岚起身去洗手间，吴谨言的目光追着她的背影出了客厅，然后抿抿嘴唇，默默地垂下眼盯着手里的啤酒瓶。</p><p>我怀疑只有我一个人注意到了这些。</p><p>那天聚会的最后大家一起在院子里跨年倒数，当最后一个数字喊出口后远处的夜空绽出了烟火，我们相视而笑互相干杯说着新年快乐，有人说快趁现在许愿。我喝了一口瓶中的啤酒，不经意间注意到站在我左边的吴谨言向另一个方向望了一眼，我顺着那个方向看过去，是笑着和刘芸闹成一团的秦岚。</p><p>她在看秦岚，在新年许愿的时候。但是，她也只是看了那么一眼。</p><p>聚会结束后我和她坐同一辆出租车回市区，在车上我调侃她，和秦岚接吻感觉怎么样啊。</p><p>就……她有些支支吾吾的，半天才说道，她……很温柔，身上很香。</p><p>我没再追问，因为我当时确实很困。车里很暗我看不清楚她的表情，只看到个模糊的轮廓，吴谨言一直看着窗外，就在我觉得我要睡着了的时候，她忽然低声说：“她是我除了我妈妈之外亲吻的第一个女人。”</p><p>她这句话像是在自言自语，我听着有些愣住，不知道该说什么好，是吐槽她长这么大都没亲过自己的闺蜜，还是想说那不过是一个酒后的游戏根本就不能作数。但是我什么都没说出口，第一个这个词的含义太重，所有和第一次有关的事也好人也好，都是很难替代的，哪怕之后还有多少次，哪怕之后的那些都比第一次要好得多，但是永远无法真正代替第一次，它是唯一的。</p><p>“……安然姐？”吴谨言轻声喊了我一声，似乎是想确认我有没有睡着。</p><p>我没有回答她，决定装睡。我听见她松了一口气。</p><p>直到快到家的时候吴谨言问我，记不记得她刚才说了什么。</p><p>我撒了个谎，说，你说秦岚很温柔身上很香吗。</p><p>啊，她愣了愣然后笑着点了点头，嗯。</p><p>很久之后，我才明白吴谨言说的到底是什么意思，其实现在想想，当时应该问问清楚的。</p><p> </p><p>在那之后，我们的生活依旧如常。秦岚一如既往的拍戏，有时也上一些综艺节目，一如既往的在没有通告的时候潇洒的逛街或者出门旅游，还经常带些礼物给我们，一如既往的并不太在意自己红不红这件事。</p><p>吴谨言也一如既往的在不同的剧组里演些配角，有时客串一些电影里的小角色，一如既往的在空闲的时候玩玩滑板弹弹吉他，在微博上发些弹唱的小视频，一如既往的读书，写手札。</p><p>我有时会约她们吃饭逛街，但不知道是偶然还是怎样，一般有时间都只有其中一人，几乎没有哪一次三个人都有空，但我却觉得她们之间的联系似乎比我想象中要密切。</p><p>我和秦岚提起吴谨言的近况时，她都能笑着接上我的话，吴谨言最近在哪里在拍什么戏，她似乎都是知道的，有时候甚至她知道她最近在读什么书，看什么电影。</p><p>其实我是有点惊讶的。我问她，你和她常联系吗。</p><p>也没有，有时候会发微信。</p><p>我们偶尔会通个电话，秦岚想了想说，她特别文艺，上次她有个通告去西安，然后给我寄了个快递，你猜是什么？</p><p>是什么。我很好奇。</p><p>是一个木盒子，她用手比划了一下，里面是一串佛珠，沉香木的。还有一个信封，你再猜猜里面是什么。</p><p>卖什么关子，都让我猜两次了，不是信吗。</p><p>不是，秦岚神秘的笑着摇头说，是三片银杏叶。还写了张卡片，说这三片银杏叶是西安的古观音禅寺里的一棵上千年树龄的银杏树的树叶。</p><p>说实话，我并没有觉得有多惊讶，这确实像是吴谨言干的出来的事，单纯又敏感的文艺女青年。</p><p>她真的很可爱。秦岚说着轻笑起来，眼睛里闪着柔光，不知怎么我莫名觉得这眼神有些熟悉。</p><p>同样的事情我去问吴谨言，那小孩挺开心的朝我笑着，认认真真的说，我去古刹的时候那棵银杏树真的很好看的。</p><p>答非所问，我不置可否的耸耸肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>说真的，再多的事情其实我也不太清楚，拜托，我也是有工作和社交的正常人类好不好，谁会一直紧盯着自己的两个朋友不放呢。况且，她俩应该也没那么闲，也是一进剧组两三个月找不见人，还要经常满天飞来飞去。</p><p> </p><p>大概是2017年的年初，我接到欢娱公司于老板的电话的时候，我正在公司盯着后期剪片子，已经熬了快两个通宵头晕眼花，只要给我张床，其实都不用床，给我张空桌子我就能趴着睡着。于老板说他手上有个不错的剧本，清宫戏，还在策划阶段没正式立项，里面有些角色的人选还在讨论，问我有没有比较熟的，片酬不太高，演技还不错的女演员可以给他推荐。</p><p>太年轻的也不行，皇后妃子这些角色不能太年轻，他又补充道。</p><p>我几乎是第一个就想到了秦岚，她完美的符合所有标准。</p><p>啊秦岚不错，对对对，皇后或者纯妃都挺适合的。电话那头的声音听起来很惊喜，你们要是熟的话先帮我把剧本拿给她看看，她要是有兴趣我们再正式谈。</p><p>挂了他的电话我就直接给秦岚拨了过去，我大概真是困迷糊了，在剪辑室闷了几十个小时都忘了现在是什么时间，这都夜里两点多了现在打电话过去不是找骂是什么，虽然秦岚并不会真的骂我，但是总归这么晚太打扰了。</p><p>我意识到这一点赶紧想挂电话，可还没等我挂断，那边已经接起来了，秦岚的声音有些含混不清：“……谨言？”</p><p>“啊？”其实我们这层楼的信号一直不太好，我怀疑是我听错了，于是一边往楼梯间走一边说，“秦岚，秦小岚，是我。”</p><p>“谨言，我听不太清楚。”秦岚温柔的声音听起来有些紧张，“你慢慢说，怎么了？”</p><p>“谨言？你说什么呢？什么谨言？”我莫名其妙地问，打开楼梯间的窗户把身子探出窗外试图让信号好一点，忽然反应过来，“吴谨言？”</p><p>那边声音忽然变小了，我猜她是把手机拿远了，过了一会儿秦岚的声音才重新回来，说：“安然，是你啊……抱歉抱歉，我没看清楚来电显示。”</p><p>“你还没睡？怎么这么晚打电话，是出什么事了吗？”</p><p>我当时没太在意，先给她道了歉然后跟她说了欢娱那部电视剧的事，她并没有那种被深夜打扰了睡眠的烦躁，声音依然很柔和，“先让我看一下剧本行吗，这戏什么时候开拍，我看看有没有时间。”</p><p>我们聊了一些关于电视剧，还说了些有的没的，快挂电话的时候，我突然记起来秦岚那一声含混不清的“谨言”，于是问：“你刚刚是想说吴谨言吗？怎么会把我当成吴谨言呢？”</p><p>电话那头沉默片刻，秦岚的声音异常柔软，“只有她会在这时候给我打电话。”</p><p>“这么晚打电话？”我很诧异。“大半夜的你们都聊什么啊？”</p><p>“什么都聊吧……不过一般都是她在说。”秦岚轻笑起来，“都是些小事，我也不太记得住。”</p><p>“然后你居然忍得住不打她？”我简直不能理解，如果有人大半夜的把我吵醒又没什么大事，我一定会毫不犹豫的把手机砸到他头上，“我看她是只敢给你打电话才对，也就你脾气好，要是换了别人她早被暴打了。”</p><p>“不会啊，我还挺喜欢的。”秦岚的嗓音里透着愉快的笑意。</p><p>“她也只是偶尔会打来，你知道，这孩子特别感性，还特爱哭，有时候拍戏难过了出不来，有时候看了什么电影也哭……”秦岚说到这里轻轻叹了口气，柔声道，“其实我有时候也安慰不了她什么，我也只是跟她说，没关系，你慢慢说，我在听。”</p><p>我听着秦岚的话，不知道该说什么好，倒不是因为这件事情本身，而是因为秦岚说起这件事时的方式。她的语气不是妥协的无奈，也不是很有修养的耐心，而是一种默许的纵容，就像是，她允许那个人深夜打来电话，喜欢听那个人对她说一些琐碎的小事，她不会觉得这是打扰。那个人，她可以，也只有她可以。</p><p>不知为什么，我却觉得这感觉似曾相识。</p><p> </p><p>——TBC</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>很久之后，我才想明白那种莫名其妙的熟悉感来自哪里，它是来自于秦岚和吴谨言两个人之间的，某些隐秘却特殊的联系。我却在偶然之间知晓了这种不同。</p><p>这种与众不同的联系叫做——“唯一”。</p><p>她是我除了我妈妈之外唯一亲吻过的同性，而她在深夜难过时只会打电话给我。你们看，这种情感其实是相似的，都叫做，对于我来说她是和别人不同的，是唯一的，她只会对我做这件事。</p><p> </p><p>后来我听于老板说秦岚接下了那部叫《延禧攻略》的清宫戏，演皇后。巧的是，那部戏的女主角正好是吴谨言。那小孩儿给我打电话的时候特别兴奋，安然姐你知道吗，我要演女主角了，叫魏璎珞！</p><p>我真的很为吴谨言开心。我认识这小家伙时她还在上大学，我还记得那个时候来报名试镜的她，演技青涩，脸庞稚嫩，唯独眼睛里闪烁的执着异常动人。这五六年来她一直都在各个剧组，各个女配角间辗转，如今终于是遇到了人生中第一个女主角，而最让我感到高兴的是，她的眼眸依旧清亮得像个少年人，这比什么都重要。</p><p>这部剧在那年夏天开机，演员们都正式进组后，我时常看到她们在拍戏时发的朋友圈，有时候是吐槽片场的天气有多热，有时候是今天的戏服特别好看，有时候是自拍，当然，也有合照，我总是能看到吴谨言和秦岚黏在一起，秦岚揽着她笑得很开心。</p><p>有一次公司的一部短剧在横店取景，我也去跟了两天，理所当然的去了《延禧攻略》的剧组探班。横店的夏天热极了，我站在阴凉处捧着杯冰奶茶看着她们在烈日下对戏，秦岚演戏一向很稳，富察皇后被她演绎的端庄大方又温柔如水。吴谨言的变化倒是着实让我惊讶，这几年在我不经意间，她已经从那个试镜时还怯生生的小姑娘变成一个真正的演员了，魏璎珞的爱憎分明，坚毅果决，连眼睛里那股执拗劲儿都在她的一举一动间生机勃勃的活着。虽然和秦岚聂远这些前辈相比资历尚浅，但她确实在一步一步往前走，每一个落点都坚定踏实。</p><p>将近两小时后终于轮到一次休息，吴谨言从地上慢慢站起来，跪久了整个人站着都晃了几晃，秦岚站在离她不远的地方，导演一喊卡她几乎是下一秒就几步过去扶住了吴谨言，我看见秦岚微微拧着眉和她说了几句什么，吴谨言笑着朝她摇了摇头，然后两个人一起往阴凉处走过来。</p><p>这场景其实蛮奇怪的，明明是皇后却扶着婢女，婢女也眉开眼笑的靠在皇后身上，吴谨言好像是说了句什么，然后秦岚一边笑一边戳了戳她的脸，两个人闹成一团，都笑得见牙不见眼的。</p><p>“安然。”秦岚看见站在树荫下的我，笑着和我打招呼，“我们早上还在说你这两天好像在横店呢，你就来了。”</p><p>“安然姐你来啦！”吴谨言蹦蹦跳跳的蹭到我身边，眼睛一眨一眨的问我，“你不会空手来的吧？”</p><p>我翻了个白眼，然后塞了杯奶茶到她怀里。吴谨言笑嘻嘻捧着奶茶，又去扒拉我身边的塑料袋，“我就知道安然姐最好啦！娘娘你想喝什么？这家放的红豆特别好吃，你要不要尝尝？”</p><p>“好啊，听小猴儿的。”秦岚眉眼弯弯笑着接过吴谨言递过来的奶茶。</p><p>我们聊着天，其间我把带来的奶茶和饮料分给其他演员和工作人员，过了一会儿，秦岚被化妆师叫走了，下一场戏主要拍她和聂远，她还需要补一下妆。</p><p>吴谨言认真地望着秦岚走远，直到她的身影消失在转角，我忽然又想起了那年跨年聚会时，她似乎也是这样看着秦岚的背影直到消失在视线里，又想起了她曾经自言自语的那句“她是我除了我妈妈之外亲吻过的第一个同性。”</p><p>“谨言，其实那天我听到了。”我忽然说，自己也不知道为什么提起这个。“在出租车上。”</p><p>“啊……”吴谨言愣了愣，过了好一会儿才反应过来，慢吞吞的哦了一声，又对我笑了笑说，“我知道那天你没睡着，我猜到了。”</p><p>我想了想又问：“你……你喜欢她，是吗？”</p><p>我觉得我的问题可进可退，如果她不愿意承认，那么她大可以说是闺蜜之间的喜欢，或者对姐姐的喜欢，至少不会让她觉得尴尬。但我没想到吴谨言并没有想要退。</p><p>“是。”吴谨言看着我，认认真真地说，“我喜欢她。”</p><p>“从那个时候开始吗。”</p><p>“大概吧……可能更早，我也说不好。”</p><p>从那时候到现在，也已经两年多了。“从没和她说过吗……为什么不告诉她呢。”</p><p>“为什么要告诉她？”吴谨言不解的反问我，顿了顿认真地说，“现在这样就很好啊。”</p><p>“可是……”我不知道该说些什么，是替她觉得不公平，委屈吗，也许，但更多的可能是惋惜。</p><p>吴谨言看着我欲言又止的样子笑起来，问我：“安然姐，你觉得岚岚姐是个什么样的人呢。”</p><p>我愣了愣，“温柔，善良，傻白甜？”</p><p>她点点头，“像她这样的人，我要是告诉她这件事，她会很为难的。而且，如果她拒绝了我，她一定比我还难受，我不想让她这么为难。”</p><p>“你别这么看我啦，我不是什么苦情女主人设。”吴谨言朝我眨眨眼睛笑了笑，“我其实不在意她会不会回应，喜欢她这件事本身就很好，她让我有一个努力的方向和理由，我喜欢她，也喜欢这种感觉，我不会要求她的回应，也不觉得难过。”</p><p>“所以，安然姐，你也不需要为我难过。”吴谨言的眼睛亮晶晶的，“这是好事，我挺开心的。”</p><p>我听着她的话，觉得心脏像是被一层保鲜膜细细密密地裹住，又湿又闷，但是我又有些替她高兴。这种感觉就像是看多年前那部青春电影，男主角喜欢女主角多年，却从不要她的回应，女主角有一天问他，你真的不想知道答案吗，我可以现在就告诉你。但男主角很坚决的拒绝了，请不要告诉我答案，请让我继续喜欢你。</p><p>那时候我忽然明白了，吴谨言怕的不是秦岚的不回应，她并不在乎秦岚回不回应她的喜欢，她在认真的过自己的生活，努力的向前走去追赶秦岚的脚步，每一次秦岚见到她时她都在变的更好，她怕的只是失去继续喜欢她的资格。</p><p>但是我没有说出口的其实是，你怎么这么肯定，她没有像你喜欢她一样的喜欢你呢。</p><p>那天晚上收工后，我晃荡到“岚桂坊”，苏青和吴谨言都在，房间里拉了张幕布，她们几个人正在看电影，是一部爱情喜剧文艺片，叫《闰年》。</p><p>我和坐在酒店的地毯上和她们一起看，剧情其实是很普通的爱情片，女主在旅途中意外遇到爱情的故事，电影胜在画面，爱尔兰的乡村风光如画，每一帧都美不胜收。</p><p>“我也想和男主角一样开间小旅馆。”吴谨言说，“英国乡村可真美。”</p><p>“你开小旅馆那我干什么呀。”秦岚突然冒出来一句，“我去给你当个会计吧。”</p><p>吴谨言愣了愣，然后弯着眼睛笑起来，“好啊。”</p><p>“你要是去了，我把老板让给你做，我做小工就行。”</p><p>“那可不行，我们可以一起做老板啊！”秦岚随意的把头枕在吴谨言肩膀上笑着说道，吴谨言侧头看了看她，眼睛里的笑意更深了。</p><p>我默默地看着她们靠在一起，然后往苏青边上挪了挪。</p><p>电影结束后，我惊奇的发现只剩下我和秦岚还醒着，那两个人都歪在沙发上睡着了。</p><p>“我也回去啦。”我站起来伸了个懒腰，准备回自己的酒店去。</p><p>秦岚也站起来，“我送你吧。”</p><p>我本来想说不用了也就几步路，但是我总觉得她是有什么话想对我说，于是我没有拒绝她。我们轻手轻脚的出了房间，走在酒店外的街道上，当时已经凌晨一点多，街上安安静静的。秦岚和我并排走着，几次想开口说什么，最终都没有说。我有种预感，她要说的事一定是和吴谨言有关，所以我想，既然她开不了口，那我可以做这个挑起话题的人。</p><p>“谨言她，长大了呢。”我说，“我第一次见她的时候，她才上大三。那时候念台词都怯怯的，现在演技成熟多了。”</p><p>秦岚愣了愣，轻笑着说，“是啊。长大了……不过还是个小哭包。”</p><p>“她现在还半夜给你打电话吗。”我笑着问道。</p><p>“现在天天待在一起的，电话倒是真没打过了。”秦岚唇角漾着笑，“都是直接来找我哭。”</p><p>“以前也没发现你有半夜当知心姐姐小热线的习惯。”我瞥她一眼，调侃道。</p><p>“……”秦岚沉默片刻，轻声说道，“她不一样。”</p><p>“不一样？”</p><p>秦岚低头笑了笑，想了想说，“安然，你还记不记得，我和谨言刚认识不久，那年跨年聚会的时候，我亲了她。”</p><p>“记得，你玩游戏输了。怎么了？”</p><p>“她后来有一次夜里给我打电话的时候，她说告诉我一个秘密，说我是她除了她妈妈之外亲吻过的第一个女人。”</p><p>“唔……是吗。”我有点惊讶，没想到吴谨言把这件事告诉了秦岚。</p><p>“她说，我是第一个。她就像是给了我一份殊荣，只给了我。我每次想到这件事都觉得心里像是被填充得满满当当的，你知道吗，当有人认认真真告诉你，在她心里你和所有人都不一样，你是最特殊的那个，那时候我真的有点想哭的。”秦岚说，声音柔缓，像是流淌的月光。</p><p>“有很多人跟我说过，你是完美的，你是适合我的，你是最好的人选，但是从没有人说，你在我心里和其他人都不同，你是唯一的。”</p><p>“就像是《小王子》里的那只小狐狸说，你不再是世界上任何一个小男孩，你对我来说是独一无二的，对你来说我也是独一无二的。”</p><p>“你明白吗，安然。”</p><p>我一直默默的听着秦岚的话，半晌，我近乎直白的问道，“你喜欢她，对吗？”</p><p>“对。”秦岚并没有回避我的问题。</p><p>“你是……不知道该怎么告诉她，是吗。”我又问。</p><p>“是的，安然。我不知道。”秦岚转头看着我，眼神柔软又伤感，“我不知道。”</p><p> </p><p>其实我有些明白秦岚的感受，她对她极尽温柔，关心她照顾她，同时却也小心翼翼的不越过某条界线，因为她害怕。不是怕自己受伤，而是怕伤害到吴谨言。</p><p>因为吴谨言对她来说太过特别，她和她从前交往过的那些人都不同。他们会对她有各种各样的期待和要求，要温柔体贴，要孝顺大方，要做贤妻良母等等，这样她可以用自己的方式来回应这些期待。在他们分开的时候，她可以不怀歉疚和后悔的从这段感情中抽身，互不亏欠的说再见。</p><p>但是，她不能用同样的方式对待吴谨言，因为她是不同的。吴谨言对她没有任何要求，她不要求她为自己做什么改变，她不要求秦岚用同样的方式来爱她，她甚至不愿意让秦岚知道她的心意。而当一个人爱你却不期待你的任何回应的时候，你应该怎样回应她这种纯粹的爱呢，你会怕你的一个回应就可能伤到她，即使你也爱她。</p><p>这就像是清晨看到落了一夜雪的操场，洁白无瑕，谁都不愿意去做那个踩上第一个脚印的人。</p><p>我认识秦岚这么久了，我知道，她是最温柔的，她最不愿意的就是伤害到别人。</p><p>而吴谨言却偏偏真诚又柔软，真诚柔软到你想到自己可能会伤害到她的可能性，你都会强迫自己离她远一点。</p><p>秦岚能做的，大概就只是在某个深夜里，那个人的电话响起来的时候，那个人难过的时候，那个人需要她的倾听和安慰的时候，对她说，我在的，我在听。</p><p>于是，就是这样了。</p><p>一个不愿意说，一个不敢回应，两个人都怕伤害到对方，所以两个人都不打算往前走这一步。</p><p>怎么就这么难呢，怎么她们就不能堂堂正正的走到对方面前，对她说一句我喜欢你呢。我甚至想把她们两个揪出来，然后冲她们喊你们喜欢对方，给我现在立刻马上互相告白！</p><p>但是我不可以，我不能替她们做这个决定，秦岚和吴谨言都给出了自己的心里的那个唯一，而那个人并不是我。</p><p>真是两个大笨蛋。我叹了口气，心想。</p><p> </p><p>——TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>说实话，延禧这部剧的火爆程度我是完完全全没想到的。自开播以来我身边的从同事到邻居，讨论的话题都变成了今天魏璎珞又整了谁，皇后怎么可以这么美，皇上今天有没有绿，令后的女女CP才是真爱之类的，而作为魏璎珞和富察皇后饰演者的吴谨言和秦岚也是真真正正的火了，从各种意义上。</p><p>我觉得特别开心，谁都喜欢这样努力就有回报的故事，更何况这故事的主角还是我的朋友。时间总算没有辜负她们，在这条道路上多年的坚持，终是值得的。</p><p>但在那之后我就几乎只能在为数不多的工作场合才见得到她们，想约她们俩出来可是彻底没了时间。不过刷微博的时候我倒是经常能看见，延禧的发布会也好，综艺也好，各地的宣传也好，这俩人在屏幕上也一如既往的粘在一起，笑得无比灿烂自是不必说，连彼此对视时的目光都比看旁人要柔软几分。</p><p> </p><p>有一次吴谨言来我们公司做一个专访，我在走廊上遇见她的时候她特别开心的朝我招手，脖子上还挂着个飞行枕，看来是下了飞机直奔这里来的。我带着她往化妆间走，指了指她脖子上那个粉色的颈枕：“怎么还带着这个？”</p><p>“啊，我都忘了摘了。”吴谨言急急忙忙把颈枕摘下来，边走边笑着说，“刚在飞机上睡了一觉，困死了。”</p><p>“你在哪买的这么粉的枕头？”我顺手接过颈枕看了看，说实话，那个枕头真够丑的，粉粉嫩嫩的颜色，毛茸茸的，上面还画着几只Q版猴子——你们绝对想象不到这个搭配有多奇怪——我嫌弃的看着粉颈枕上的几只猴子吐槽道，“这……也太丑了吧，真是刷新我的审美底线。”</p><p>“哪丑了！”吴谨言不满的说，把枕头抢回去自己抱住，“这是岚岚姐送我的。”</p><p>“秦岚送你的？”我扬扬眉毛，打开化妆间的门示意她进去，“那我得怀疑一下她的品味。”</p><p>“挺好看的呀！”吴谨言反驳道，轻轻拍了拍枕头，像是对它非常满意的样子，得意的笑着，“可舒服了。”</p><p>化妆师这时候也进了门，吴谨言把枕头递给旁边的经纪人，认真地看着经纪人把那个毛茸茸的丑颈枕放进手提袋里，确认它安全着陆后才心满意足的坐到化妆镜前，让化妆师在她脸上涂涂抹抹。</p><p>后来有一次我们公司的一档综艺节目请了秦岚来录制，我在后台找到她的时候她正拿着手机刷微博，边看边笑，我随手拖了张椅子坐在她旁边，“看什么呢笑得这么开心？”</p><p>“安然。”秦岚抬头看我，眼睛里全是笑意，“没什么，是谨言的接机。”</p><p>我凑过去看，她的手机正播着一段饭拍的短视频，屏幕正中央那个穿着牛仔外套的小家伙正笑着给粉丝签名，脖子上还套着那个我见过的毛茸茸的粉色颈枕。</p><p>“这个我上次见了，是你送她的么？”我指了指那个粉枕头。</p><p>“嗯。”秦岚笑着点点头，“这个本来是我的，那次我在候机厅遇见她，她说困得不行上飞机要补觉，我看她也没带枕头，就把我的送她了。”</p><p>“我可真是看不懂你的审美了。”我忍不住吐槽道，“人上了年纪都喜欢粉色吗。”</p><p>“粉色怎么了，明明很好看的！”秦岚嗔怪的白我一眼，又低头看手机。</p><p>“奶盐你怎么这么喜欢这个粉粉的颈枕啊，每次都带着。”有粉丝在问。</p><p>屏幕里的吴谨言闻言愣了愣，然后又笑起来，笑容柔软又温暖，一边在递过来照片上画名字一边说，“就……可爱啊，多可爱。”</p><p>秦岚听了这话，整个人眉开眼笑，看着屏幕的目光都变得温柔许多，歪歪头，轻声说了句：“是很可爱。”</p><p>我看着秦岚笑意柔暖的样子，忽然想到一部日剧里的台词，是这么说的，“可爱是最高级的形容词。”</p><p>后来我不止一次的在微博上看到吴谨言的机场图，那个枕头几乎次次出镜，不是被套在脖子上，就是被抱在怀里，要么就是被挂在包上，毛茸茸的粉颈枕上的猴子图案和吴谨言一样傻笑着。</p><p>其实我挺好奇她俩现在是个什么进展，不过根据我的对她俩的了解，估计为零。</p><p>因为她们都太在乎彼此，太小心的保护着对方的感受，这样的结果就是，她们只能隔着那条名为爱情的线相互对视，却谁也不敢先朝对方招招手。</p><p>我觉得我该做点什么，不然这两个大笨蛋可能还真的就这么对视到天荒地老也说不定。</p><p>我开始在吴谨言面前时不时的提起最近某某大公司的老板似乎在追求秦岚，有时候还在片场等她收工然后请她吃晚饭什么的。吴谨言听了，没什么特别的反应，只是看着我，眼睛一眨一眨的，然后问我，那岚岚姐觉得怎么样。</p><p>“我又不是她，我怎么知道。”我偷偷瞄她一眼，“你可以问问她呀。”</p><p>“我不问。”吴谨言回答的特别迅速。“岚岚姐觉得好就好。”</p><p>但是她虽然这么说着，还是垂下眼眸看着手里的剧本，一言不发，像一只安安静静的小狗。过了好一会儿才开口，声音低低的说，安然姐，等会收工了我们去喝奶茶好吗，我今天要七分糖。</p><p>小怂包！我心想，但是那一副又乖又低落的样子真是让我不忍心再继续说下去，跟这个小家伙玩这一招总让我良心不安。</p><p>不过秦岚的反应总会让我有成就感的多，有时候我告诉她，我去探班的时候，吴谨言隔壁剧组的男演员还问她要电话号码呢。秦岚听了瞪大了眼睛，看起来紧张极了，她嘴角抿的紧紧的，手里的剧本都被她揉皱了，她皱着眉头问我：“哪个男演员？那人可靠吗？她觉得怎么样？”</p><p>我用一种目的达成的戏谑眼神看着秦岚。</p><p>秦岚默默地拿剧本挡了脸，推了推我，别别扭扭地小声说，“诶呀，我就……随便问问……”</p><p>不开玩笑，每当这个时候我都很想大笑三声。</p><p> </p><p>让我感到很挫败的是，即使如此，这两人也并没有要对对方吐露心声的打算。虽然几年过去了，虽然这期间秦岚始终微笑着拒绝了无数爱慕她的圈内圈外的成功人士，吴谨言成立了自己的工作室也依旧保持着单身和几乎零绯闻的纪录。</p><p>不过说实话，时间一长我也懒得管了，虽然我实在不懂她们为什么都这么执着，但是既然她们两个都觉得这种相处方式很舒服的话，那就这样吧。她们可能是需要一个契机，才能对对方毫无保留的说出心里话，但是这个契机总是可遇而不可求的，谁知道这个契机会是在什么时候呢，可能就在下一秒，可能一辈子都遇不到，谁说得准。</p><p>可是各位，你们知道吗，就在我觉得这个暗恋故事可能就要这么结束了的时候，那个契机竟然就这样大摇大摆地出现了，虽然是以一种很令人不悦的方式。</p><p> </p><p>那天我去秦岚的工作室找她，我制作的一部电视剧在挑演员，秦岚之前和我说起她新签了一些新人都很不错，问我能不能让他们在剧中演配角混个脸熟，这其实不算什么大忙，于是我很爽快地答应了，我这次来就是想去见一见那几个新人演员。</p><p>秦岚拿了资料给我，我们聊了聊那部电视剧也顺便见了那几位新人，其实都是很不错的演员，于是很快谈妥了。秦岚挺高兴地说晚上请我吃饭，我自然是从善如流地答应。</p><p>当秦岚的经纪人一脸如临大敌的表情推门进来时，我们正在聊最近新上映的一部金城武的电影。</p><p>“怎么了这是？”秦岚看着经纪人，不明所以地问道。</p><p>经纪人也是一直跟了她很久，几乎可以算是老朋友，跟我也挺熟的，说起话来自然也没太多顾忌，她抿着唇眉头紧锁，重重的叹了口气才说，“这么长时间你怎么从来没和我说过性取向的问题，至少得告诉我一声啊，让我也有个应急预案。”</p><p>“性取向？你在说什么呢？”秦岚惊讶极了。</p><p>“你没看微博吧？”经纪人又叹了口气，“你和一个女人接吻被人拍到了，微博上都转疯了——你也太不小心了。”</p><p>“什么？这怎么可能啊？”秦岚不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>她们说话的同时我拿出手机点开微博一刷，看到热搜上疯转的照片，一下就愣住了。</p><p>那是一张亲吻的照片，是秦岚和一个女人亲吻的照片。照片的画面有些模糊，但是秦岚的侧脸是能够清楚地辨认出来的，她的手轻覆在另外一人的脸颊上，身体微微向对方倾斜，对方的脸被秦岚的手遮住根本看不出是谁，只能从她的长发判断出的确是个女人。</p><p>当然，我一眼就认出了这张照片的来历和照片中的另外一人——说实话，如果不是在这里再看到这张照片，我几乎都要忘记了。那年的跨年聚会，酒后的游戏，亲吻你右边的人，秦岚和吴谨言。</p><p>经纪人有些烦躁地摆摆手，看上去很头疼，“可不可能都拍到了，我现在只是想知道那张照片的时间地点，然后帮你编个故事把事儿圆了，再开个发布会澄清。”</p><p>“可是我没有——”秦岚皱着眉头说道。</p><p>我扬了扬手无声地打断了秦岚的话，默默地把手机递给了她。</p><p>秦岚接过手机，看到照片瞬间怔住了，像是回忆起了那个很久以前的亲吻，然后她的脸上渐渐染上了一层颓圮的神色，她的手撑在桌子上，双肩轻轻颤抖着。过了好一会儿，她像是支撑不住身体的重量，跌坐在沙发上，垂下头，将脸深深埋进了双手掌心。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得这件事情，我们这边还是要开新闻发布会澄清，不过你不用担心，我们全程绝对不会提及吴谨言的名字。”</p><p>“我建议这件事还是冷处理的好，这个圈子里捕风捉影的人这么多，过不了多久这件事就会被大家忘记的，把事情放凉这样对她们两个人都好。”</p><p>“这不是捕风捉影，照片都出来了，如果现在不澄清，万一以后吴谨言也被认出来，那时候再澄清怎么说的清楚！”</p><p>秦岚和吴谨言的经纪人指着微博上的照片，激烈地争论着试图说服对方。我尴尬地坐在旁边的沙发上听着她们争辩，却没有立场发表什么言论。秦岚仍是坐在沙发上一言不发，垂着头不知道在想什么。哦，还有吴谨言，她坐在秦岚对面，脸上有些焦急的神色，却也没法插上嘴，只是担忧地看看秦岚，再看看经纪人。</p><p>“我可以宣布有男朋友。”秦岚沉默许久，终于开口打断了经纪人的争论，声音有些沙哑，却依然没有抬头看吴谨言。</p><p>吴谨言听到这话怔住了，张了张嘴想说些什么，最终却没有说出口，咬了咬嘴唇，默默地垂下了头。</p><p>我看着她们，觉得有些心疼，她们现在一定都不好受。对于秦岚来说，这是要求她在自己默默喜欢了这么久的人面前，证明自己根本就没有喜欢过她，或者更糟糕的是，吴谨言现在陷入的尴尬境地，正是自己造成的。她从未把对她的喜欢说出口，就是怕伤害到对方，然而现在却是自己把她推到了如此境况。吴谨言就更不用说，她喜欢秦岚这么久，都还没说出口，就已经被对方用这种方式拒绝了。</p><p>“这种时候，这可不是好主意。”秦岚的经纪人沉默片刻说道。</p><p>吴谨言的经纪人这时和她站在了同一阵线，“没错……如果有人认出了照片上的人是谨言，这种时候宣布恋情可能会有反效果。”</p><p>秦岚站起身走到窗边，揉了揉眉心，叹了口气，“可是那只是个游戏……当时在场的人都知道。”</p><p>“那不是游戏。”一直沉默的吴谨言突然开口，语气无比认真。</p><p>秦岚神情复杂的看着她，有些无奈，安抚一般的对她说，“谨言……那是个游戏，不应该让这个影响到你——”</p><p>“我才不在乎什么影响！”吴谨言有些激动提高了声音，似乎有些受伤，她没有继续往下说，只是又低声重复了一遍，“那不是游戏。”</p><p>秦岚看着吴谨言，眼睛里有些难以言明的情感，最终还是低头抿了抿唇，什么都没说。</p><p>房间里陷入尴尬的沉默，最终是秦岚的经纪人打破了僵局，她轻咳一声，转头问我，“安然，你当时是不是也在场，当时的情况到底是什么样的，这照片……到底是谁拍的？谁会把照片流出来？”</p><p>我回忆了一下，有些无奈地摇摇头，“抱歉，我真的记不起来了……但当时在场的都是熟人，应该不会有人故意拍这种照片现在放出来，我觉得当时甚至没人太在意这件事。”</p><p>房间里又是一阵沉默。</p><p>“我知道是怎么回事。”秦岚轻轻叹了口气，“这张照片的确是在场的人拍的，不过没有恶意，后来也只是放在主人家的影集里了，他还拿出来给我们看过。照片是我问主人要走的，一直夹在我的一本书里，大概是在最后一页，我不太记得了……”秦岚顿了顿继续说，“前几天我重新看这本小说，不小心把书落在飞机上，我当时没在意以为只是丢了书，忘了里面还有这张照片。”</p><p>吴谨言听到这里，突然抬起头问了一句，“你为什么问主人要走这张照片？”</p><p>秦岚怔愣一下，显然没想到她会问这个，有些慌乱地转开脸看向窗外，“……我不想让别人看见。”</p><p>“为什么不想让别人看见？”吴谨言站起身往窗边走了几步，拉近自己和秦岚之间的距离，不依不饶地问。</p><p>“因为——我怕别人拿这个炒作。”秦岚退无可退，依然偏着头没有看她，尾音却有些微微颤抖。</p><p>“你骗我。”吴谨言又走近一步，像是当我们完全不存在一样，或者她根本就不在乎，她伸手拉住秦岚的手臂，“你不是这么想的，对不对？”</p><p>“我就是这么想的——”秦岚的声线抖得更厉害，眼神躲闪，想要挣开吴谨言。</p><p>“那你看着我。”吴谨言并不打算就此放过她，她认真的望着秦岚，眼眶都有些发红，“秦岚，你不敢看我，你不是那样想的——你到底怕别人看见什么？你怕别人知道什么？”</p><p>“我怕别人知道我喜欢你！”秦岚像是终于无法忍受地对吴谨言喊道，她红着眼睛推开吴谨言，声音里的颤抖再也压不住，“我怕别人知道，我怕你知道，我怕你受伤，我怕你像今天这样尴尬——你到底为什么这么想知道答案？我喜欢你！吴谨言，我喜欢你啊！”</p><p>我收回之前说过的她们一定都不好受这句话。恐怕现在秦岚才是真正的难过。</p><p>吴谨言足足在原地愣了有一分钟，转头看了看我，又看了看经纪人，一言不发地转身出去了。</p><p> </p><p>在离她住的那栋楼还有一段距离时，秦岚让我停了车，“前面有点窄，车不太好走，我自己过去就行了。”</p><p>“要我陪你上去吗。”我转头看着她，秦岚轻轻摇摇头，牵了牵嘴角朝我笑的有些勉强，说：“不用了，我没事。安然，谢谢你送我回来。”</p><p>“跟我就别说这些了。别担心，照片的事都会处理好的。你回去好好休息就好。”我安慰她道。当然，我心里很清楚，她难过并不是因为这个。</p><p>秦岚仍是微微笑着，但那个无力的笑实在让人看了心疼，“真抱歉，麻烦你了。”</p><p>“别道歉，那不是你的错。”我重重的叹了口气，十分窝火，“都是吴谨言，那小家伙今天不知道吃错了什么药！”</p><p>“不怪她。”秦岚摇头，抿了抿嘴角，“我把事情搞成这样，是我的错。”</p><p>我不知道该说什么好，心情实在是很复杂，又气又想不通，我实在不明白吴谨言今天到底是怎么回事！明明她就喜欢秦岚，喜欢了她这么久不肯说也就算了，今天的事情就算来得突然也是事出有因，她这样子一个人跑了算怎么回事！都这样了她难道还不打算说，到底有什么事这么着急非得现在去做啊？！急着上厕所吗？！</p><p>看着秦岚微红的眼角和勉强的笑容，我叹了口气，走过去拥抱了她一下，“回去洗个澡，好好睡一觉好吗。”</p><p>“嗯。”秦岚声音有些闷，“别担心，我没事……你也别怪她。”</p><p>还别怪她？如果可以，我真想把吴谨言拽过来暴打一顿，不知道那小家伙到底在想什么！</p><p>我看着秦岚的背影消失在转角，长长的叹了一口气，实在不知道该说什么好。</p><p>口袋里的手机震了震，我背靠着车门顺手划开了锁屏。看到内容的一瞬间我就瞪大了眼睛，差点蹦起来。</p><p>我举着手机大步跑过转角，想大声喊秦岚的名字，但我没有喊出口，因为我看见她家楼下不只有她一个人。</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>秦岚站在楼下，愣愣的看着那个一看见她就从长椅上跳起来的人，“……谨言？你……你怎么在这儿？”</p><p>她的嗓音还是有些沙哑，吴谨言几步跑到她面前，看着她有些不知所措地挠挠头，“你——你回来啦。我等你好久了。”</p><p>秦岚心情有些复杂，没有说话，只是看着她。</p><p>“我——就是——这个给你。”吴谨言支支吾吾的把整句话说完，然后把手上的东西塞给秦岚，紧张的动作都僵硬了。</p><p>“这是什么？”秦岚一头雾水，还是把东西接过来，是个信封，沉甸甸的。</p><p>“十万块钱——这是我放在家里的所有现金，剩下的钱都在卡里，还有些理财产品什么的，不过这些我也搞不太懂”，吴谨言苦恼地挠挠头，又指了指长椅边的一个箱子一样的东西，“我家里还有只猫——你放心小叮当很乖的——呃你对猫毛应该不过敏吧？”</p><p>“等等——什么？？”秦岚有些不能理解，“你这是干嘛？”</p><p>“我……我被马姐姐从公司赶出来了，她生我的气了，我现在没地方去……”吴谨言扁扁嘴嘟囔着，然后上前一步，拽了拽秦岚的袖子，小声说，“所以姐姐你可不能不要我啊，你得管我吃，管我住，你得先养我一段时间……”</p><p>秦岚看着吴谨言拽着自己袖子，想说什么却又不知道说什么好，她低下头觉得眼睛发酸。</p><p>吴谨言见状放开秦岚的袖子，伸手小心翼翼的搂住秦岚的还在颤抖的肩膀，凑过去亲吻她的唇角，说话的声音又轻又软，“姐姐对不起嘛，我下午不是想把你丢在那的，我是去拿手机了，我手机在车上——”</p><p>“那种时候你拿什么手机啊。”秦岚的声音带着些哭腔，委委屈屈又不甘心有点气，软软的凶她，手却慢慢的放在了她背上。</p><p>“我错了嘛，等我拿回来你都走了，我发微信打电话你都不回，就只好在这儿等你啦。”吴谨言还在软声求饶，把怀里的人抱得更紧了。</p><p>“你为什么被经纪人赶出来？她为什么生你的气？”秦岚埋头在吴谨言肩窝里问道，声音有些闷，却很柔软。</p><p>“没什么啦，只是一点小事”，吴谨言笑起来，依然搂着秦岚没有放开，侧着头轻吻了一下她的鬓角，“别担心。”</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>我远远的看着那两个人说了些什么，然后相拥亲吻，走进公寓大门，过了一会儿，十几层的客厅灯亮了起来，暖黄色的光透过窗帘映进我的眼里。</p><p>我长出一口气，转身往停车的地方走，不由自主的笑起来，像个傻子一样。</p><p>两个人在一起，契机重要吗？对处在长久暗恋中，连相互试探都不敢的两个人来说，也许真的很重要吧。</p><p>不过，都无所谓了。水到渠成也好，突如其来也罢，只要最后结果是好的，又有什么关系呢。</p><p>我坐进车里，拿出手机，又看了一遍刚才的那条消息。</p><p>那是一条热门微博的推送，恐怕现在已经冲到微博热搜前三了，毕竟这是演员吴谨言的大号亲自发的。她转发了那张照片，那个跨年聚会上的亲吻，那个为这整场暗恋故事写下最初起点的时刻，并且她还写了一句话，只有两个字。</p><p>“是我。”吴谨言说。</p><p> </p><p>——FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>